I'll Turn Your World Upside Down
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: Its not really incest is it? T for suggestive themes and slight boy-on-boy. Read and Review please.


**I'll Turn Your World Upside Down**

Matthew was pushed roughly down onto the bed, the other quickly climbed up and put his hands on the sides of his head. Really, the Canadian wasn't sure how they had gotten to this, it was dinner time and he and Alfred were eating casually and talking about...well...stuff when Alfred made a comment on how nice he looked today. Not thinking much about it he said his thanks and finished his dinner. He cleaned up the dishes and the rest of the kitchen before going into the tv room where Alfred was sitting and flipping through the tv channels.

"Alfred I'm going to take a nap before we meet dad and papa." Alfred looked over at Matthew and smiled.

"M'kay. You know, I think I'm tired too, I'll come with you." Matthew paused.

"Well...I don't know...I don't have much of a guest room and the couch isn't comfortable-"

"Matt, I meant with you. As in, sharing your bed."Matthew thought about this for a second before giving out a soft sigh and nodding.

"Alright, fine." They headed up towards the room. Matthew walked into the room and took off his shirt. Alfred watched as Matthew's body moved and how near perfect it was. Sure there was a few scares here and there but that came with being a country. It made you all the more sexy and attractive. Too many is gross and too little is boring, but Matthew's, it was perfect.

"Alfred..." Matthew said bringing Alfred back to reality and that he had been staring the whole time. Both boys blushed and Matthew looked away. Alfred came forward and wrapped his arms around Matthew's wait and looking at him at almost eye level, Alfred was only a few inches taller. He leaned his face in slowly, "A-Alfred what a-are you-"

Alfred crashed his lips onto Matthews making both of them speechless as Alfred pulled away. No words were exchanged but Matthew just looked into Alfred's eyes and then reached up a few inches and kissed back. They kissed sloppily for a few seconds before Alfred pushed him backwards and into the bed.

Now here they were both half naked and laying in a very suggestive position on the bed. "Matthew...I love you." Alfred said. Now Matthew was confused, he went to voice it but was stopped as Alfred leaned in and kissed him. He slipped in his tongue and leaned down onto Matthew a bit and rubbing on him making Matthew get goosebumps.

Alfred then started kissing his jaw line down to his neck and color bone. One hand tangled in Matthew's hair and the other on the back of his neck. He pulled up and gently caressed Matthew's face. "You look perfect. You know?"

Matthew blushed a tomato like red that would have any other regular tomato glaring in jealously. It looked adorable to Alfred, simple adorable. "We'll, I'm...confused..." Alfred paused and looked down at the Canadian.

"Confused? Why?"

"Well...aren't we supposed to be...related? Brothers? Isn't this like incest? " Alfred chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah. Sure we were raised pretty much by the same parent but I mean, Iggy didn't give birth to us did he? Neither did Francis so I mean, sure we are related in a way but the news casters always call you my "Northern Neighbor". You're my 'neighbor' so its fine. I mean, even Iggy and I have had a thing going on but those don't last long, its kinda weird since you know, he's like a father."

Matthew thought about this and then made a noise of understanding. "Okay then, why aren't I on top? Since we're doing this geographically I should be, eh?"

Alfred scoffed "Mattie, Mattie, Mattie~ just because geographically on top doesn't mean you get to be n bed. It all about who's more dominant, and here, I'm dominant. But if you really want to go geographically well then..." He trailed off and gave Matthew a long french kiss that left them both breathless after they were done, he smirked got into a better position and then said,

"...then I guess I'll have to turn your world upside down."

* * *

** Like USUK? Go vote on my poll! **

I know I should be working on my letters but this came to me at like...one in the morning and it took me an hour to write it soooo yeah...

Get it, yes? If its turned upside down then Alfie is on top. This was supposed to be done for someone but I don't remember who it was for because I accidentally deleted their message and now I don't know who to dedicate it to.

Oh I feel dirty writing this. I only like one story that is a USCan and its the only one I will ever read. I don't really care much for it. I think its incest but its true, my meteorologist calls Canada "Our Northern Neighbor" ...sooo in Canada do you guys call us "Our Southern Neighbor"? I know its an excuse to try to excuse the incest but whatevs!

Review PLEASE? It would make me oh so happy! I even like flames to keep me warm during this cold winter :3


End file.
